Mr Prime Minister
by RevSue
Summary: Beginning at the end of the second Princess Diaries movie, a glimpse at the future of Genovia's Prime Minister and his family.


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

Sebastian smiled wearily at his fifteen-year-old daughter who was slumped in the back seat of the limousine beside him. "History in the making," he commented.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered.

"I didn't see your mother there. Did you?"

"She had a headache, she told me." Marissa said, disinterestedly.

"I'm sorry I was too busy to spend much time with you today ..."

"That's okay. Lionel wasn't doing much after the start, so I hung around with him. He's okay, for a cousin. He even asked me to dance, but I didn't want to. Oh, and I talked with Charlotte for a while, too."

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah. She's great."

"I'd have thought she'd be quite busy, too." Sebastian mused.

"She said she always has time for me. I really like her, Dad. She always talks to me like I'm grown up, and calls me her friend when she introduces me to someone." Marissa seemed to have perked up somewhat, even sitting up and looking directly at her father. "She was telling me that Queen Mia is going to marry Lord Deveraux. Did you hear that?"

Sebastian was jolted. After all the trouble this last month, and NOW Princess Mia — no, QUEEN Mia, as of today! -- was going to marry the lad? "No, I hadn't heard," he said at last.

"Well, it just happened this morning, Charlotte said. They aren't announcing it yet, I guess. So don't tell anyone, okay, Dad?"

"I won't."

"I wish I'd been at the wedding last week. Stupid flu! I'm glad I was better today! I bet Viscount Mabrey'll be fit to be tied when he hears about this next wedding! I still think it's so cool that Queen Clarisse married Joseph! I asked Charlotte about it today, and she said she had known they loved each other for years. Did you?"

Clearing his throat, Sebastian wondered for a moment then decided that maybe his daughter WAS old enough to talk about these things, especially if Charlotte obviously thought so. He thought Charlotte was a very intelligent woman, and he had enormous respect for her. He also liked her for paying attention to his daughter. His wife Sheila had never spent much time with Marissa, leaving her upbringing to nannies and governesses and shipping her off to boarding school at the youngest possible age. That was one area he and Sheila had violently disagreed on ... one area among many. He sighed, inwardly wishing things had been different between them for the last fifteen years. He hated to think that his beloved daughter had been the wedge driven between himself and Sheila, but it seemed that their problems had begun at her birth, and had just kept escalating through the years.

"Dad?" Marissa broke into his reverie with a tug on his arm.

"Oh, sorry, Marissa. I can't really say I KNEW Queen Clarisse and Joseph loved each other, but I knew they were very close." He had often wished that he and Sheila had been as close as those two always seemed to have been.

"You always got to dance with her at the balls and stuff, but I guess she never talked to you about love."

"No, she didn't," Sebastian grinned to himself, trying to picture the very elegant queen broaching that subject with HIM. Of course, he hadn't thought he'd ever hear her speaking like his daughter and saying 'shut up!' in Parliament, either, and that he had heard last month!

"Charlotte said that Joseph always cut in on the Queen's dances with you and that she danced with him more than anyone in the last five years."

"That's possible," Sebastian said. In fact, when he thought about it, he realized it was very probable. They HAD danced together quite a bit. If he hadn't been so unobservant all these years, he might have noticed something between Joseph and Queen Clarisse just as Charlotte had!

"Charlotte said it was just SO romantic last week, the way Queen Clarisse stepped up to Joseph at the back of the church and said, 'Is it too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?' Charlotte had seen them talking a couple of days before, and had overheard Joseph saying that he had never thought of her as just his queen, and that he had hoped she would be the one he could spend the rest of his life with, and Charlotte knew then that the queen had turned him down because Joseph had said that if she wanted him to think of her as just his queen, he would, and he walked out even though the queen was trying to call him back. Charlotte said that after that scandal with Princess Mia and Lord Deveraux, the princess wanted to talk to Joe and couldn't find him, so had asked Charlotte where he was, and Charlotte had to tell her what she had overheard, especially since the maids were all saying that he was going to retire and leave the palace. So then, when YOU stood up in the church and helped her make the motion that present and future queens DIDN'T have to be married, and all those stuffy men stunned everyone and agreed, that's when Princess Mia called Lionel over and told Queen Clarisse through the security network thingies that even if SHE wasn't going to get her fairy tale ending, the queen could still have hers. Charlotte heard that, too, and said she was so glad. Charlotte thinks you're pretty cool, Dad." Marissa added carelessly, brushing a spot on her dress.

Sebastian was flattered. Considering that Sheila had been furious at his interference last week and totally incensed that the queen had married a commoner and that he had remained standing up at the front as Joe's best man, thereby 'tacitly giving government approval to the scandalous action', it was nice to hear that someone appreciated his efforts. "Well, I didn't see anything wrong with those two getting married, if they wanted it. Is that cool to think?"

"Oh, Dad, it wasn't just THAT. No, she really likes you, I think. Sometimes she blushes when I say something about you to her."

Now Sebastian laughed out loud. "I think you're reading a little too much into things. Must be all those romantic thoughts left over from the wedding last week! Well, here we are at home, finally."

Marissa scrambled out of the car without waiting for the chauffeur to open her door. Tossing a 'goodnight, Dad!' over her shoulder, she ran into the house. Sebastian felt like he was ponderously making his way up the steps. Maybe Sheila was right. Maybe he SHOULD lose some weight. Certainly when he felt let down after some intense excitement, such as the unexpected wedding last week, or the coronation of the new queen today, he felt such weight descend upon his shoulders that he found it difficult to move. The stray thought crossed his mind that someone as petite as Charlotte would be completely engulfed by him were he to hug her, and she probably wouldn't even be able to get her arms around him! Having shocked himself by even thinking that way, Sebastian allowed his hat and coat to be taken and forced himself to ask, "Is my wife still up?"

"No, sir," was the polite response. "At least, we don't think so. We haven't seen her since noon, when she instructed us to leave her undisturbed."

"Thank you." Sighing, Sebastian went up to his room. He passed Sheila's closed door and hesitated for a moment, then walked on to his own. They hadn't shared a room since returning home from San Francisco five years ago.

Just a few minutes later, he was standing by his bureau with Sheila's letter in his hands, stunned. She had left him! AND Marissa! She had secretly filed for divorce last week, and didn't want anything to do with either of them ever again. She was gone ... gone from his house, gone from Genovia. WHAT could he tell Marissa? He couldn't let her see this letter, it was too cruel! How could he tell her that her mother never wanted to see her again?

Sebastian sat down heavily on a chair, and put his head in his hands. Strangely enough, the first person he wanted to contact was Charlotte! CHARLOTTE! It must be because Marissa had been talking about her so much on the way home tonight. He doubted that she would have crossed his mind otherwise. Still, it really wasn't such a bad idea. Marissa was really taken with Charlotte, as evidenced by her incessant talking this evening. And obviously Charlotte felt something for Marissa, or she wouldn't have been so forthcoming about some of the palace secrets to a young girl. But how could he ... ? No, he couldn't call her. It was much too late. He had never really spoken with her before. She would find it strange that he call her in this case. After all, what could she do? Sheila was long gone. Maybe Charlotte could give him some ideas on how to tell Marissa? No, he shouldn't bother her. She would either still be rushing about the palace organizing things, or unwinding after a long, eventful day ...

He found himself standing by the phone and dialling the palace number before he really was aware of what he was doing. When the switchboard answered, he asked huskily for 'Miss Charlotte, if she's still awake'. The girl on the phone giggled a little and said, "She'll be up for hours, yet, and probably will be delighted to sit for a few minutes and talk on the phone. Hang on, I'll get her for you."

Sebastian almost hung up when Charlotte didn't answer right away. What if she had gone somewhere to relax with ...? He tried to think if she had an admirer, or a partner, but couldn't remember ever having noticed or heard. He had never really thought about it before, but Charlotte had always been there by Queen Clarisse's side. Now that Queen Clarisse had Joseph, would Charlotte be able to have a personal life? Why would he think she hadn't had one all along? For all he knew, she was happily MARRIED!

"Hello?" It was Charlotte, sounding breathless as though she had been running. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here, but ... hello? Is anyone there?"

"I ... it's me." he said, crazily, clenching the phone in his hand.

There was a pause, then Charlotte spoke softly. "Se ... uhh... Mr. ... Prime Minister?"

She had recognized his voice! He was sure that the girl at the switchboard couldn't have known him. How had Charlotte ...? And she had almost called him Sebastian! He was SURE of it! "Y-yes." Confound it, he was stuttering like a schoolboy! Why had he phoned her? He was making a fool of himself! Then his eyes fell on Sheila's letter which he had dropped on the floor. Right. He was calling for Marissa. He cleared his throat. "Please ... I have a favour to ask ... it's for Marissa ..."

"Is she all right?" Charlotte sounded immediately concerned.

"Right now she is, but ... well ... I just got some ... news ..." he stumbled again, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

"News?"

"Sheila ... my wife ... she's left us." he finally got the words out. Charlotte said nothing, but he heard her soft gasp. "The letter she left says she wants nothing to do with us, ever again, and ..."

"What can I do?" was Charlotte's instant question.

"Marissa really likes you ... I, well ..." Sebastian knew what he wanted, but he couldn't ask that of Charlotte. He COULDN'T ask her to tell Marissa. That was his job. But he needed help dealing with it himself first, and help knowing what to say to his vulnerable daughter.

"Where is Marissa now?" was Charlotte's next question.

"Gone to bed," Sebastian admitted.

"It'd be best to leave her alone, I think. Don't tell her tonight. Wait until tomorrow. I can come over now to help you figure out how to tell her," Charlotte offered, then she began stammering almost instantly, "that ... that is ... if you want ... I mean ..."

"Would you?" his relief was instantaneous. "CAN you?"

"Of course. They can clean up here without me," and her smile was evident even through the phone. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Shades'll drive me. Unless you ..." again her voice faltered. "Unless you'd rather come here?"

"I don't know WHAT I want!" Sebastian burst out. "Except to talk to you ... and I'm not even sure why I want THAT." He instantly realized that was not what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry, Charlotte, that's not what I meant. I just, well, Marissa was talking about you all the way home, and, well, I guess that's why you were the first person I thought of when I realized I need help to know what to say. But if you come here, or I come there, or we meet somewhere else and are SEEN together, what will people say? Not that I care, of course. At my age, I'm long past it. But you're ..."

"You are most certainly NOT past it, by any means!" Charlotte retorted swiftly. Then he heard her gasp again. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry ... I ... oh, please, someone take me out and shoot me ..." she moaned.

Sebastian heard himself chuckle. "Are you blushing?" he teased, "the way Marissa says you do sometimes when you talk about me?" Hearing her hand slap against her cheek, he knew she had to be. Oh, she was a darling! Then he was shocked at himself again. His wife had just left him! He HAD to remember he was calling for Marissa! She was the important one here. Once again he cleared his throat and tried to speak formally, "Marissa said you spoke with her this evening for quite a while. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule."

"It was not a problem!" Charlotte assured him quickly, obviously grateful for the change of topic. "I love spending time with your daughter. Umm, I was actually going to suggest earlier that if she wanted a job now that school is out, maybe she'd like to come to the palace and tag around with me for the summer? I know it's not what you want to hear right now, but it's a suggestion to keep in mind, now that ... now that you need to think things through. She'd be a real help to me."

"That would be WONDERFUL." Sebastian was overwhelmingly grateful. "I hadn't even begun to think about what to do with her beyond tomorrow ..."

"Speaking of tomorrow ..." Charlotte paused, then said, "if you want, you could come here with Marissa tomorrow if she's interested ... it might give her something more to think about after you tell her about her mother. And ..." she paused for a moment, then said softly, "I really am sorry to hear about it, for BOTH of you."

"Thank you." he said simply. Then, driven to make sure she clearly understood, he added, "You know, we haven't been getting along for years. This isn't really a sudden decision on Sheila's part. I know I'm a lot to blame, too, since I'm not around when she thinks I should be. I just didn't expect it tonight! She never said a word ..." his voice trailed off, and he hated the forlorn note he heard in it. He firmed his voice and said briskly, "Well, I'm sorry I bothered you, and I really DO want to thank you for all you've done in the past for Marissa, and all that you are obviously going to CONTINUE to do ..."

"I haven't done that much," Charlotte demurred, ignoring what he had said first. "She's a wonderful girl, she really is!"

"And she adores you."

"Really?" Charlotte sounded pleased. "I've always been fond of her, too."

"I just wish I knew how to tell her that her own mother thinks less of her than you do." Sebastian sighed.

There was another short silence, then Charlotte asked carefully, "Perhaps she might have already noticed that you two were not getting along?"

"You mean she never mentioned to you anything about hearing any of our numerous fights?" he wryly posed his own question in response.

"Well ..." her hesitation gave away her answer before she finally said, "actually, yes, she knew. In fact," Charlotte laughed softly, "She told me your wife was jealous of you dancing with Queen Clarisse for the first dance at every important function. She overheard her once accusing you of having an affair with the queen!"

Sebastian groaned. "That was RIDICULOUS! I can't believe Marissa overheard Sheila that time! Sheila knew better!"

"So did Marissa, so don't worry," Charlotte hastened to assure him. "She told me her mother was just angry about something else. And naturally I wouldn't repeat what she said to me to anyone ... except you."

"If you HAD told anyone, I'm sure it would have got back to me somehow -- if nothing else, Joseph would have beaten me up!"

"I think you're right!" Charlotte laughed again. "Oh, I never got a chance to say anything to you before, but you were really wonderful last week ... helping the princess by directing her, and standing by her ... and then standing by Joseph when he finally married the queen ... They wouldn't have managed without your help, not nearly as well!"

"Thank you! Coming from one who does more for the queen than anyone in this country except for maybe Joseph, that is high praise indeed!" Sebastian wished he was seeing Charlotte in person, he wanted to see the expression in her lovely eyes.

Just then there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Just a minute, someone's at the door," he said to Charlotte.

He opened the door to see his manservant wringing his hands agitatedly. "Mr. Motaz, sir, there are two policemen at the door, asking for you."

Feeling a sudden foreboding that the arrival of the police had something to do with Sheila, Sebastian murmured into the phone, "I must go."

"I heard him. Please, Sebastian, call me back if you need me!" Charlotte said hurriedly, neither of them realizing she had used his first name before they hung up.

The next three days passed in a blur. Sheila had been travelling in a car with, of all people, Viscount Mabrey. People assumed she had just accepted the ride, as the fact that she was leaving Sebastian was not widely known. Both had been killed instantly when the car had gone over the cliff on a particularly treacherous section of the coastal highway not far from the village of Mertz. When the policemen had told Sebastian that night, he had sat stunned for a few minutes. The police had rallied the servants around, fetching Sebastian a brandy which he held in his hand untouched until Marissa had arrived in the room, having heard the commotion. Sebastian dropped the glass at that point and had enfolded Marissa in his arms, and they had both cried when he had reluctantly imparted the news of her mother's death.

To Sebastian's vast surprise and intense relief, Charlotte had arrived an hour later with Lionel. Marissa had still been sobbing quietly, mostly from shock, but when Charlotte was announced, she had bolted up and flung herself at the older woman. "Oh, CHARLOTTE! I so badly wanted you to come! How did you know?"

Lionel had stood beside them, awkward and silent, but both Marissa and Sebastian were glad to see him, as he was the only immediate family they had left now in the city.

"The news is all over the palace, of course. Lord Deveraux arrived to see Queen Mia ... Queen Clarisse and Joseph are up. They sent me over with Lionel to see if there was anything they can do for you." Charlotte's eyes had met Sebastian's, and he had read in them the compassion she dared not express.

"I just need YOU." Marissa had hugged Charlotte tightly.

Charlotte had held the young girl in her arms, murmuring soothing words to her and running a gentle hand over Marissa's back. Sebastian remembered thinking that they looked so right together, then had closed his eyes in anguish. His wife had just been tragically killed! No matter that she was leaving him ... he should be mourning her death. Instead, he had felt mostly profound relief that she was gone forever! The only real pain he had felt was for Marissa who had never known her mother's love, and he had known that Charlotte was helping her more than he could, and far more than Sheila ever had. Over the three day period until the funeral was over, he had wondered many times if Marissa felt some of the same emotions he did, namely thankfulness that Sheila was permanently out of their lives, and almost overwhelming guilt for feeling that way!

In the three days before the funeral, Sebastian had also discovered just how attached Marissa was to Charlotte. He had heard that Marissa had been writing letters to Charlotte for five years, ever since their time in San Francisco when Charlotte spent some time with the lonely child there. Sebastian had insisted that Marissa accompany them to the States, over-ruling Sheila's protests. However, Sheila had ignored the child once there, forbidding her to attend any of the formal dinners or the Independence Day Ball. So Charlotte had stepped into the breach when she could take time from her duties, and Marissa had bloomed with the attention. She had begged Charlotte to write to her while she was away at school, and Charlotte had willingly obliged, answering every letter promptly. Marissa had cherished the responses. Even Lionel had known of their friendship and seemed to think it was quite natural that Marissa should cling to Charlotte at this time in her life.

Sheila had been an only child and her parents were both deceased as were Sebastian's, so the only other family was Lionel's -- Sebastian's older sister and her husband, and Lionel's two older sisters. The day of the twin funerals, Marissa had begged Charlotte to accompany them as one of the family. Charlotte had started to protest, but Sebastian had said simply that he would appreciate it if she would consider it for Marissa's sake, so Charlotte was seated between Marissa and Lionel. Lionel's family hadn't thought it strange, either, and Sebastian had realized anew how little he really did know about his family's relationships over the last few years. Sheila had been right, after all. He had been devoting far more time to his tasks as Prime Minister than he had to his duties towards his family. That had to change, if he hoped to keep Marissa with him.

Queen Clarisse, her husband Joseph, and Queen Mia had sat with Lord Deveraux in the front row on one side of the cathedral, and Sebastian, Marissa, Charlotte, Lionel and his family in the front row on the other side. Prince Pierre had assisted the archbishop in the funeral services. It had never been determined exactly what had caused the accident, nor why the Prime Minister's wife had been in the Viscount's car in the first place. Naturally it was impossible to discourage all rumours, but Marissa was blissfully ignorant of them.

Following the services, Sebastian had offered to host the crowd at his home for both Lord Deveraux and himself, saying that as the young Lord had no other family, and most people wanted to give their condolences to both of them, they should be together. Lord Deveraux had accepted the offer with a great deal of gratitude.

After the first crush of sympathizers had spoken to him and moved on, Queen Clarisse approached Sebastian, and took his hands in hers. "I'm so terribly sorry, Sebastian. It will be hard for you and your daughter to adjust, I would think."

"Charlotte is helping more than anyone else with Marissa," Sebastian found himself saying. "As for me ... well, your Majesty ... I must confess that Sheila and I, well, ours was an arranged marriage, and as you yourself know ..."

"Yes," the former queen said softly, "but Rupert and I were very good friends. Forgive me, but I am not at all sure that you and Sheila ..."

"We weren't." he said, rather shortly.

"I know this isn't the time, but I do hope that my actions since Rupert's death didn't cause ... problems ..." the queen looked uncomfortable, something Sebastian wasn't sure he had ever seen before.

Then his puzzled expression lightened. She, too, had heard the rumours Charlotte had mentioned! He smiled warmly at his sovereign. "Not for me, your Majesty, nor for anyone who knows you well. Sheila ... she ..." his face suddenly changed, "Please, tell me, she didn't confront YOU with her ridiculous accusations too, did she?"

"Not face to face," Queen Clarisse squeezed his hands again. "There is no need to talk of it again. I admit, I had hoped that I had not ..."

"Never, your Majesty." Not face to face? That meant that Sheila had probably written one of her famous 'notes' to the queen. Sebastian cringed inwardly. How could the woman possibly have ...? He stopped that thought. Queen Clarisse was right. Sheila was gone and there was no point rehashing this. He gladly changed the subject as Joseph approached. "May I offer you both my congratulations on your marriage once again?" He saw the devoted look which passed between them, and realized he had indeed seen it many times before in the last five years. Ever since the weeks in San Francisco, in fact, when Joseph had gone with the queen to speak with Princess Mia about accepting the throne.

Queen Mia and Lord Deveraux came up to speak with Sebastian as well, and he was urged to call them just Mia and Nick. "After all, you call Joe 'Joseph', don't you?" Mia said. "I guess you don't call Grandma 'Clarisse', but in private, at least, please call me Mia, not 'Your Majesty'."

Sebastian tried to smile, and nodded. "And I am Sebastian."

Nick then added, "I'm very sorry about your wife, Sebastian. Especially since she was with my uncle ... He, well, he wasn't really a good driver at the best of times, and if he was in a temper, as undoubtedly he was when Mia was being crowned, well ..." his voice trailed off.

"If I may hazard a guess," Sebastian said, carefully gauging their responses, "you are about as sorry for your uncle's death as I am for my wife's." The two looked blank, then understanding crossed both their faces. There was no need to say anything more. Sebastian bowed politely, "If you will excuse me, Mia and Nick, I must see to my daughter. Oh, and Nick, I assume that upon your uncle's death, you are taking his place in Parliament? I realize that this is not really the time to talk business, but with Queen ... MIA'S," he smiled at her, "coronation, we felt that a summer session of Parliament is necessary."

"Really?" Mia wrinkled her nose, then sighed. "If you both can face it, I guess I can too. When were you thinking?"

"Next week."

"All right. Oh, and Sebastian ... we're going to announce it publicly tomorrow, but we wanted you to know that ... well, Nick and I are getting married." Mia said, a trifle shyly.

Sebastian smiled, and took her hands in his. "May you be as blessed in your marriage as your grandmother is in hers with Joseph."

"Thank you."

Sebastian then leaned forward and whispered to the two of them, "I must confess, I heard the night of your coronation, Mia, that you and Nick were to be married."

Mia's eyes narrowed. "Who told you?" she demanded. "Grandma wouldn't have! Charlotte's the only other ..."

"Actually, it was my daughter who informed me." Sebastian said quickly, not wanting to implicate Charlotte.

"I wonder how SHE knew? Maybe Lionel?" Mia mused. Then she shrugged. "Oh well, everyone will know tomorrow. We really must go. Once again, my condolences, Sebastian, and please, if there is anything we can do ..."

"Actually," Sebastian suddenly remembered, "if I might bring Marissa to the palace with me ...?"

"Oh, I thought Charlotte was going to talk to you about that!" Mia said. "She already spoke to me about having Marissa help her this summer. I think it's a wonderful idea! She obviously cares for Charlotte already, and needs something to occupy her while you're away. So please, feel free to bring her along!"

"Thank you, your Majesty. MIA!" he caught her slight frown and corrected himself.

Mia smiled, squeezed his hands, then turned and walked away, Nick at her side. Sebastian took a deep breath, wanting to rub the back of his neck where the tension was beginning to gather.

"People are starting to go now, Sebastian, so if you want to withdraw, I can cover for you. Marissa has already gone upstairs ..." Charlotte's soft voice came from behind him.

He liked hearing the sound of his name on her lips. Too many times in the last few days she had done as she had the other night on the phone -- started out with the beginning of his first name, then switching to either 'sir' or "Mr. Motaz' or even 'Mr. Prime Minister'. When he turned, however, it was to see Lionel staring at Charlotte.

His nephew blurted out, "Hey, Charlotte, I didn't know you called Uncle Sebastian by his first name! I thought it was just MARISSA you were close to!"

Fascinated, Sebastian watched the colour rise in Charlotte's smooth cheeks, and she refused to meet his eyes. "It was an accident, sir. I didn't mean ..." She turned and would have fled, but Sebastian reached past Lionel, and caught her arm.

"Lionel, my boy, I believe your mother is looking for you," he said meaningfully to his nephew who quickly turned and vanished.

"Charlotte, please ..." Sebastian said rapidly, speaking in an undertone so no one else around could hear them. "Please call me Sebastian. With all that you have done for Marissa and myself in the last few days, I hardly think I deserve to be relegated once again to the ivory tower to be Mr. Prime Minister, or sir, or Mr. Motaz. I'm not THAT much older than you, am I? I truly didn't think six years was that much!"

"Four," Charlotte whispered, still not looking at him.

He could hardly hear her. "I beg your pardon?" Confound this crowd! Why didn't they all go home so he and Charlotte could have a NORMAL conversation, and not have to carry on in whispers?

Charlotte cleared her throat and at last raised her eyes to his. "Only four years." Then she smiled shyly. "Sebastian."

It wasn't long before Sebastian heard that the sad story of his marriage had been circulated throughout the city. No one but Charlotte ever spoke with him directly about it, but it seemed understood that since his wife had NOT been his wife in anything but name for over five years, he would not be in deep mourning. It was well known that Sheila had not been a loving mother, either, so Marissa's rapid recovery from the shock received the night of the accident was condoned. It seemed that public opinion was firmly on the side of Sebastian and Marissa. Sebastian couldn't understand how his private life had suddenly become public knowledge until Charlotte told him one night on the phone that it was a consequence of his position. He had servants, and what the maids knew in the city, EVERYONE knew.

"I'd say it's for the best, Sebastian," she added, "because no one will be questioning Marissa's involvement at the palace now."

Mourning was not heavy for Viscount Mabrey, either, as his disgraceful behaviour had upset the entire country the day Mia had refused to marry because of an archaic law. When the royal engagement was announced shortly after the funerals, it seemed as though the pall cast over the city was lifted. Viscount Mabrey and Sheila Motaz were respectfully interred, then were put out of everyone's minds.

The summer was every bit as busy as had been promised. Parliament was recalled for the special six week session and many new and various laws were implemented or at least put into the hands of committees to accomplish. Among the future events was the addition of women to Parliament, beginning with the fall session. A committee had been formed to name suitable candidates, and no one was surprised that Charlotte's name was at the top of the list.

Throughout the summer, everyone in the palace became used to the sight of Marissa Motaz flying about doing various and sundry tasks with a bright smile. She was not always alone. Sometimes she was on her cousin Lionel's heels, but most often could be found near Charlotte. Sebastian was surprised at how mature she was becoming, and attributed it all to Charlotte's influence. It was Joseph who enlightened Sebastian, Mia, Nick and Queen Clarisse as to one possible reason for the attachment the young girl had formed for Charlotte.

"I understand that Charlotte lost a very loving mother at the age of eight," he said, "and grew up with an uncaring father who died when she was in university. She has no other family. No wonder she bonded with Marissa in San Francisco. Marissa's situation is very different, of course, as we all know that you, Sebastian, care very deeply for your daughter, but Charlotte knows the need as well for a mother's love, and is willing to provide that for Marissa."

Sebastian phoned Charlotte a couple of times over the summer, late at night, disguising his voice so the palace switchboard would not know him. Charlotte recognized him instantly both times, just as she had the first time.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked the second time, almost aggrieved. "I thought my assumed accent was excellent!"

Charlotte chuckled. "It is. But you can't disguise that timbre in your voice, Sebastian. Not if you speak in your normal voice. It doesn't matter what you are saying, or what twist you put on the words, you have a certain ... I don't know ... authority, maybe? Something, anyway."

"Oh." He thought about that for a moment. "I recognize yours, too," he said.

"Ah, but you know who you're calling!" Charlotte teased him.

"When you are speaking to me on the phone, you always sound a little husky and very ..." He almost said 'sexy', but coughed instead.

"Are you all right?" Charlotte asked quickly, and he could tell by her voice that she was blushing again. He pictured her face, with her eyes soft with affection and the shyness with which she always greeted him on the too-rare occasions they met in person. She was far more daring on the phone.

"No," Sebastian said plainly. "I'm NOT all right! I'm overworked, overwrought and overweight!"

Charlotte laughed out loud. "Well, I'd agree with the first two." Then she added, with a serious tone to her voice, "But I think maybe you're just a touch grumpy because you're losing weight. I've been worried about you, Sebastian. Are you ill? Have you seen a doctor lately? Are you not taking time to eat?"

She had actually noticed his efforts to trim down a bit? Astounding! No one else had said anything at all to him! Wait a minute ... had she just said he was GRUMPY? "I will have you know, Miss Charlotte, that I am NOT 'grumpy'!"

"I see. You're just hungry?"

He gave a shout of laughter. "Thank you, Charlotte. You're very good for me. No, and I'm not ill, either." There was no answer to this, so he said, "Charlotte?"

"I'm here."

Was she annoyed that he had said she was good for him? He wished he knew. Sebastian wondered why he was phoning her when he really wanted to SEE her. And yet, he still felt it was too soon after his wife's death. A month and a half was not long enough to have recovered from fifteen years of receiving insults and thinly-veiled slurs. Charlotte had never had anything but praise for him, and it felt good ... but most of their private and deep conversations were on the phone. They had never talked about 'going out' or even being seen together alone. He hated to think of not being able to phone her much once Marissa was back at school since he was using Marissa as his excuse all the time. "Charlotte," he said, realizing that he should mention his reason for calling tonight, "has Marissa ever said anything about going away to school? Does she want to go back, or would she rather stay here?"

"Haven't you spoken with her about it?" Charlotte was surprised.

"No. I, well, I've been so busy. I just now realized that in less than two weeks, she's supposed to leave Genovia again."

"She has always spoken as though it was a set thing. I suppose because she's always gone."

"I never wanted her to leave," he confided. "I wanted her at home with us. With me. I'm losing her, Charlotte, and I've never really had a chance to have my daughter."

"Oh, Sebastian, no! You're NOT losing her! She loves you so much!" Charlotte protested. "Listen, Parliament is out in a week. You'll have time then to spend with her. Talk to her. Find out if she really DOES want to go back. Maybe suggest that she go for the fall term, then at Christmas she can transfer back here to be with you. You'll be busy with Parliament again this fall, but you'll have more time in the spring. See what she says."

Accordingly, when Parliament was dissolved, Sebastian sat down with Marissa and they talked. As usual, Charlotte's advice had been invaluable. Marissa didn't really want to go away to school again, but she conceded that it would probably be for the best for this fall. By Christmas, she would be closer to her sixteenth birthday, and Sebastian would be able to curtail some of his parliamentary duties beginning in the new year, with the increase of Members of Parliament who would by then be going into their second session. So it was agreed that Marissa would return to the school in England for the fall term, then transfer during the Christmas holidays in Genovia to finish her remaining years of high school at home with her father.

Sebastian spent the week before Marissa left doing things with her. He trailed endlessly around the shops with her, inwardly admitting that at least the exercise was helping with his secret weight loss program. They spent a day at the beach, and he listened to her gush about the boys she saw there. That was the night he phoned Charlotte to ask if all girls were like that at the age of fifteen and a half, and should he maybe lock Marissa in her room until she turned eighteen?

Charlotte merely laughed at him, and told him Marissa was entirely normal, and he was doing a wonderful job with his daughter. She said she would have loved it if HER father had spent time with her even once the way Sebastian was paying attention to Marissa this week. When Sebastian muttered that a boy had actually called for Marissa that night, and that HE had never phoned a girl until ... until ..., Charlotte had waited patiently for him to continue his sentence. When he realized that he had NEVER phoned anyone of the opposite sex just to chat until he had started phoning Charlotte, he just said gruffly that he had told Marissa she could start dating at Christmas time, and not before.

Marissa asked if Charlotte and Lionel could have dinner with them her last night in Genovia, and Sebastian was happy to agree. Lionel was leaving for university next week, and tomorrow was his last day as an intern in security, so he was glad to spend some quality time with his relatives before going. Charlotte had demurred at first, saying it seemed to be a family night, but Marissa had pleaded with her, so she had come. After a delicious meal, Marissa led them all into the music room, saying she had to learn to do some "old folks' dances" to be ready for the parties at Christmas, and that it wouldn't hurt Lionel to practice either. Charlotte and Sebastian exchanged glances, then shrugged. Charlotte and Lionel paired up, and Sebastian danced with his daughter, then Marissa insisted they switch partners. As Charlotte came into Sebastian's arms, he realized anew how petite she was. Even with four inch heels, she was still half a head shorter than he was!

He drew her closer, and whispered, "I think my daughter is matchmaking. I'm sorry!"

Charlotte tightened her fingers around his hand, then very daringly whispered back with an impish grin, "Sorry that she is, or sorry that it's ME she's throwing at you?"

Startled, Sebastian almost missed a step, but recovered and brushed Charlotte's temple with his lips as he murmured, "I hope you know the answer to that yourself."

When the music ended, Sebastian insisted on dancing with Marissa again one last time before Lionel took Charlotte back to the palace. Marissa wanted to keep on dancing, but Sebastian was firm. "Your plane is going early in the morning."

Marissa hugged Lionel, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know what, cuz?" she said, grinning, "I think you grew up a bit this summer, too. Do you still have your crush on Queen Clarisse, even now that she's married to Joe?"

Lionel flushed miserably, stammering an incoherent answer and Charlotte and Sebastian hid their smiles. Sebastian reproved his daughter sternly, then heartily shook Lionel's hand while Charlotte and Marissa hugged each other tightly.

"She's at that age, Lionel," Sebastian said to his nephew. "You just have to put up with them, you know?"

Sebastian shook Charlotte's hand formally as well, and, while Marissa was continuing to tease Lionel about Queen Clarisse, he murmured, "Talk to you later?"

"I'd like that," Charlotte replied in an undertone.

His thumb caressed her hand for a moment before he released her, then Lionel escaped Marissa's clutches and the two departed.

"You were pretty nasty to your cousin, there, Marissa!" Sebastian grinned at his daughter.

She tossed her long, black hair back, and said saucily, "Well, he was pretty obvious about that silly crush, Dad! Joe almost strangled him once."

"Joe?"

"Joseph. Queen Mia calls him Joe, so I started. Well, she calls him Grandpa, lots, too, but I use Joe 'cause he's not MY grandpa! Anyway, that first day Lionel met Queen Clarisse, he said he bent over her desk and told her he would gladly take a bullet for her. She told him he was very brave, but then Joe just yanked him up and away from the queen by the back of his shirt collar, and Lionel said he had a red mark on his throat for days!" She smiled impishly at her father. "I bet Joe never tried to do anything like that to YOU ... you're bigger than he is!"

"I also never was in a position with Queen Clarisse to warrant it!" Sebastian smiled back.

"I know, Dad." Marissa sobered for a moment. "I know Mother was making up all that stuff about you and the queen. I never believed it for a minute. Not YOU."

Touched, Sebastian hugged her. "Thank you. I love you, Marissa!"

"I love you, too, Dad. Goodnight." She hugged him back, then started up the stairs. Leaning down from the landing, she called, "Oh, and tell Charlotte I love her, too, when you're talking to her, and maybe when I'm gone, you won't even have to confer about ME, you can just whisper sweet nothings in her ear! Of course, it would be better to do it in PERSON rather than over the phone!" Then she ran the rest of the way up the stairs, and he could hear her laughter floating down.

Why, that little imp! She had known all along about his telephone calls to Charlotte! He wouldn't put it past her to have listened in on some of them! Then a broad grin spread across his face. At least he no longer worried what his daughter would think of a relationship between Charlotte and himself!

The first few weeks without Marissa in the house were very long and lonely for Sebastian. Parliament was not yet in session, and he wasn't as busy as he would like to be. He found himself reaching for the phone every evening to call Charlotte, then drawing back, realizing he couldn't impose upon her often, especially now that Marissa was away. Finally, after two weeks of not hearing her voice on the phone and not seeing her, since he had found no reason to go to the palace, Sebastian couldn't stand it. He reached for the phone one night ... only to have it ring before he could pick it up.

"Hello?" he spoke almost crossly, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't be long. He wanted to phone Charlotte!

"Mr. Prime Minister?"

It was Charlotte calling! "You recognized my voice just from saying 'hello'?" he asked.

"You recognized mine just from saying your name?" she countered, with a light laugh.

"You didn't say my name, just my position!" he pretended to be annoyed. "I thought I had ordered you to ..."

"Oh, sir, forgive me, Mr. Motaz, sir, yes, I SHOULD have said your name, Mr. Motaz, sir ..." again he heard the husky laugh, and his fingers clenched around the phone as desire for her shot through him. "You answer your own phone now?" she asked. "I was afraid I was going to have to ask for you, and I was trying to think how I could disguise my voice, then I realized I'm not as well known as you anyway, so ..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh, Charlotte, it's so good to hear your voice!" he spoke unguardedly for once. "You sound well."

"I am ... although I must confess to feeling as though you've pushed me out of your life now that Marissa is gone to school. Sebastian, if you don't want to talk with me except about her, I ..." Charlotte spoke bravely, but he could hear the slight quaver in her voice.

Sebastian interrupted her. "You just don't know how many times every day for the last two weeks that I've picked up the phone to call you, then was too afraid because I thought you wouldn't want to talk to ME." he confessed.

When Parliament held its opening session that fall, Sebastian stood at one side of the entrance to greet the new and returning Parliament members. Queen Mia was on the other side. Charlotte was the first of the line of women to pick up her wig and, after adjusting it with some difficulty, she shook the Queen's hand, smiled at the bewigged Lord Nicholas standing by his fiancée, then turned to Sebastian. He embraced her exuberantly and kissed her deliberately on the mouth.

Charlotte was stunned for a moment, and held on to his arms when her legs almost failed. Then she forced herself to move on. She noticed that he welcomed the other women with an embrace as well, although perhaps not QUITE as effusive as the one he gave her, and certainly no one else got a kiss. Her heart was still beating quickly when she found a seat and sank into it, hoping her scarlet cheeks would soon fade!

The first Parliament meeting was an eyeopener for everyone, as the women refused to let the men dawdle and endlessly talk around issues without making decisions. Queen Mia wore a perpetual smile on her face throughout the proceedings, and Sebastian even looked to be enjoying himself at times. Charlotte was put in charge of planning the Children's Society of Genovia, which Queen Mia hoped to assist in personally as well.

Nick and Mia had seen Sebastian welcome Charlotte with a kiss, and later, they decided to play matchmakers.

"I know we probably shouldn't," Mia said to Nick, "but I'm so happy, and I just want Charlotte to be happy, too! After all she's done for Grandma and me ... well, all she's done for GENOVIA all these years, she really deserves some happiness! And I always liked Sebastian ... he always helped me when I needed it. Did I ever tell you about the time five years ago in San Francisco at my first formal dinner, when I took a big mouthful of sherbet and could hardly stand the cold? I started flapping my hands, and Sebastian and his wife looked at each other, then did the same thing I was. I thought that was nice of him. I know his wife only suggested it to hear what the von Troken's across the table would think of me, because when I heard those two say we looked like monkeys, I wanted to die of embarrassment and Mrs. Motaz just smirked at me. But Sebastian was sorry for me, I could see that in his eyes, and he apologized later for not having told me about the sherbet sooner. And he was such a help that day in the church last month, telling me to keep eye contact, and to lighten up, and then staying up there to be Joe's best man ... Well, if I can help BOTH him and Charlotte be happy, I want to do it!"

Nick proffered a token protest. "But he just lost his wife in that accident with my uncle!"

"Grandma said they'd been having marriage problems for years ... turns out theirs was an arranged marriage as well ..." Mia smiled slyly at Nick, "which bodes well for OUR marriage not being arranged!"

"Very well, I'll do what I can to nudge them together."

"And I think I'm going to find that suddenly I have a number of reasons for Charlotte to have to meet with our estimable Prime Minister -- preferably alone!" Mia grinned.

The last few months of the year went quickly, and soon the Christmas holidays were upon them. When Sebastian met his daughter at the airport, she threw herself into his arms almost crying with her joy at being home to stay with him. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked around. "Where's Charlotte?"

"Charlotte?" Sebastian pretended to be unsure as to Marissa's meaning. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't invite her to come tonight? My first night home?" Marissa stared at him incredulously. "DAD! I TOLD you to ask her ..."

Sebastian couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. When he could breathe again, Marissa was frowning at him, tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry, darling. She was busy this afternoon. Tomorrow is the opening of the new Children's Society of Genovia building that she and Queen Mia have been working hard on. But Charlotte promised to come over to the house tonight for supper."

"Oh, I forgot about that opening for a moment. But that's why it's tomorrow, you know."

Startled, Sebastian looked at Marissa as he began gathering her baggage off the terminal conveyor belt. "Why?"

"So I can be here, of course."

"Really? I wondered why it wasn't last week when they were actually finished!" he shook his head. "So you obviously have been keeping in touch with Charlotte."

"Yep. But neither of you were very forthcoming about each other, so I had to wait until I got here to see how your romance is progressing."

Sebastian choked, and dropped the suitcase he was lifting off the moving belt. "Romance?"

"Well, duh, Dad. Even I could see you really liked her this summer, and she only had eyes for you." Marissa rolled her eyes. "Grownups can be so slow! So tell me, you HAVE kissed her, right?"

"Certainly not!" he retorted, stung by her words about being slow. At her look of surprise, he remembered the first day of Parliament, and muttered, "Well, once ... when I was welcoming all the women to Parliament with hugs."

"That's IT?" Marissa shook her head. "I guess it's a good thing I came home, to light a fire under you. Do you at least still talk to her on the phone?"

"Of course!"

"More often than this summer, and not just about me, I hope!" Marissa said.

"That's enough about Charlotte and myself, young lady!" Sebastian frowned at her.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, beginning to gather up the bags and boxes. "I think we have all my stuff anyway. Hey, Dad? I gotta say it, you look great! You've lost a LOT of weight! It makes you look even taller, and you were already big! Charlotte said you were much thinner and that she sometimes worried about you. You ARE feeling all right, aren't you?"

"Never better, now that you're home." he hugged her again, then bent to pick up the rest of the suitcases and pile them on the trolley he had brought, a smile coming to his lips at the thought of Charlotte being worried about him.

"So, Dad, Lionel wrote to say that you've invited him to come with the rest of Parliament up to the castle in the mountains this Christmas. He's really excited about seeing everyone from the palace again. I hope Aunt Elise and Uncle Max aren't annoyed that he won't be home for Christmas Day."

"No, Elise said that was fine, as long as he goes to stay with them the next week. We're heading up tomorrow night. If Lionel wrote, you'll know he's already here. I picked him up yesterday. I thought you might be happier with someone your age. I know there will be a number of children there, but not too many teenagers."

"Thanks, Dad. Oh, it's so good to be back in Genovia, and with you! Do you realize this is the first time you've met me at the airport in all the years I've been going to school?"

"Really?" Sebastian was ashamed of himself. He realized that Sheila must have always arranged Marissa's flights when she knew he would be busy or when she could drag him off somewhere else. "I'm sorry about that, too."

The reunion that evening between Marissa and Charlotte was heartwarming to see. Sebastian and Lionel just sat back and grinned at each other while the two talked fast and furiously. Marissa begged Charlotte to drive in their limousine up to the winter castle, but Charlotte regretfully said that she was on duty still and would be with Queen Mia, Queen Clarisse, Joseph and Lord Deveraux. Then she added that she was free the following day, and hoped that Marissa would join her for the planned tobogganing party. Marissa brightened at that, and agreed enthusiastically, roping in Lionel and Sebastian as well.

At the tobogganing party, Marissa and Lionel very quickly paired off, sending Sebastian and Charlotte on another toboggan first down the hill in a little used location. Sebastian, not having tobogganed for a long time, did very poorly trying to steer, and they ended up rolling into the deep snow, with him partially on top of Charlotte. They were both laughing so hard they couldn't move.

At last Sebastian sobered enough to say, "Am I squishing you?"

"No," Charlotte's voice was soft and she was still trying to catch her breath.

"You're sure? I'm three times your size at least!" he said, but he didn't stir.

"I suppose we SHOULD get up ..." Charlotte's eyes searched his, dropped to his lips, then her face flushed brilliantly.

Sebastian couldn't resist her any longer and began to kiss the snow flakes off her face. He didn't kiss her lips until she wrapped her arms around him and mutely begged, turning her head to find his mouth. He deepened the kiss, feeling his love for her overwhelming him.

Hearing cheers and applause, Sebastian lifted his head to see Lionel and Marissa still at the top of the hill watching them closely. When Marissa saw him looking up, she waved and gave him the thumbs up. "Way to go, Dad!" she called.

Charlotte gasped and pushed at him to get him to move off her, but he only chuckled and said to her, "You didn't want to move before!"

"But, your nephew and daughter ...!"

"Know now, if they didn't suspect before, that I'm interested in you." he finished smoothly. Then, he added humbly, "I love you, Charlotte. Dare I hope the feeling is mutual?"

"Oh!" Again she hugged him close and kissed him.

"Charlotte?" he asked, smoothing the hair away from her face. "Will you marry me?"

She pushed at him again, and this time he rolled over so that she was on top, keeping his arms around her so she couldn't squirm away. Instead, she propped herself up on his chest and looked down at him, consideringly. "Before I answer your proposal, Mr. Prime Minister," she teased, "I have to ask a few questions of my own."

"Such as, Ms. Parliamentarian?"

"I want babies. Plural. I don't want Marissa to be an only child. Are you willing to assist me in my efforts to fulfill my dream?"

He smiled and moved against her suggestively, his mouth seeking hers again. "I'm completely at your service, my dear!" he murmured.

"Mmm ..." she accepted his kiss, then again pushed back. "But will you be with us as a member of our family more than as the Prime Minister of your country?" she asked quietly, her small but capable hand stroking his cheek. One finger trailed slowly around his moustache and goatee, and across his lips.

"I will," he vowed, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"One more thing. Well, a couple, actually. It's not good for Marissa to be so much older than the rest of her siblings. May we adopt some of the children ...?"

Sebastian rolled her onto her back and loomed over her again. "We can fill the house with as many children as there are rooms, if that is your wish, and I will be stuck to you like your shadow so that you will long for me to leave you alone for just a few hours ..."

Charlotte chuckled, and said, "Since you agree to my demands, I accept your proposal, Mr. Pr ..."

Before she could finish, his lips were on hers again. She wound her arms around his neck and gave herself up to his kisses.

Mia noticed that when they all came back inside, Charlotte and Sebastian were holding hands. When Charlotte realized the young queen was smiling at her, she tugged her hand away from Sebastian's, and her face flushed. Mia mentioned what she had seen to Nick, Joe and her grandmother and they all watched when the presents were opened Christmas Day. Charlotte opened a small box to find a ring, and her eyes lit up as she looked at Sebastian and Marissa. Under cover of the bustle in the room, Sebastian pulled Charlotte into a private corner, slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Mia grinned triumphantly, and saw Marissa beaming as well.

Mia waited until Marissa went to hug her father and Charlotte, then she followed her over and said to the happy couple, "Is there something I may announce, Mr. Prime Minister?"

Charlotte ducked her head so that her hair swung over her face, and Sebastian grinned at Mia. "You may," he agreed, taking Charlotte's hand.

Mia clapped her hands and made the announcement, saying "FINALLY, Charlotte is making Sebastian and Marissa Motaz happy by accepting his proposal! The romance really wasn't as obvious as Joe's and Grandma's," she added, laughing at those two who chuckled at her pointed reminder, "but I decided and Nick agreed with me when Parliament started that this was a romance we were going to make sure happened."

Sebastian and Charlotte stared at each other in amazement, then laughed quietly. So much for being discreet!

"Nick and I are getting married at Easter," Mia continued. "And I haven't asked when you wish to get married, Mr. Prime Minister ... but Uncle Pierre is here, and we COULD have the service here in a couple of days."

"YES!" Marissa called out happily, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, I ..." Charlotte looked to Sebastian for help.

He merely drawled, "The sooner the better, as far as I'm concerned!"

"Oh, your Majesty," Charlotte began, over the continued laughter of the crowd. "I couldn't possibly be ready ... I ..."

"You don't have any family to help, do you, Charlotte?" Queen Clarisse was suddenly beside Charlotte, smiling at her confusion.

"No, I ..."

"I think of you as my daughter, and would be thrilled to help in whatever I can!" the former Queen said. "I'm so happy for you, Charlotte, AND for you, Sebastian! And Marissa, too. I see she's delighted with this turn of events."

"I believe she was 'facilitating' my romance with Charlotte every bit as much as your grand-daughter was, your Majesty," Sebastian said.

The ceremony was eventually fixed for New Year's Eve. Both queens descended on Charlotte and Marissa the day after Christmas and, for the next two days, went through wardrobes, books and stores to make decisions about dresses for the wedding. Charlotte said she wanted Marissa to be her maid of honour, but she would love it if Queen Clarisse would stand up with her as well, and if Queen Mia would be her signing witness, since Marissa was too young. Sebastian asked Joe to be his best man, and Lionel to stand up with them.

Queen Clarisse was prevailed upon to sing "Your Crowning Glory" for Marissa at the reception as a surprise. Charlotte managed to persuade her one day when they were alone, by promising faithfully that the CD to accompany the queen would NOT contain any strange beats to make her dance the way she'd had to at Mia's slumber party the previous summer.

Everyone agreed that the rather hurried wedding was lovely. Upon returning to the city, Sebastian, Charlotte and Marissa settled into a routine that suited them all marvellously. After Mia and Nick were married in March, Sebastian and Charlotte adopted three children from the orphanage, then told Marissa that she would be a big sister again in seven months' time.

"Oooh, nice," Marissa glowed. "How many are you getting then?"

"How many?" Sebastian looked puzzled.

Charlotte started to laugh. "Sorry, Marissa. It's just the expression on both of your faces! No, we're not adopting again. I'm having a baby. Well, according to the ultrasound I had this morning, we're having TWO babies!"

Marissa's mouth fell open. "BABIES? You mean ... you and Dad ...?" She snapped her mouth shut, and her face turned red.

Sebastian roared, and Charlotte couldn't help laughing either.

Marissa tossed her head. "Well, I just hope they don't come REALLY early, so that everyone thinks you HAD to get married! Euwww." Then she hugged them both. "But I'm really happy for you ... and for me ... and for our family! Wait until I tell the other kids! Why didn't you tell us all at once?"

"Because you're the oldest ... and very special." Charlotte hugged her step-daughter back. "And because at age 8, 7 and 6, those three boys don't think of anything but FOOD!"

Marissa grinned. "I just hope the babies are girls so you and I aren't outnumbered ... Mom!"


End file.
